Star Crossed Lovers
by Metalchik13
Summary: This is Romeo and Juliet: Harry Potter style. Based on the play and movie. Draco and Hermione fall in love, but will they survive without the feuding of their houses? PLEASE R&R!
1. AN and Act I: Prologue

I wanted to make a Romeo and Juliet version of Harry Potter. Some of the characters that aren't popular in the actual books are main characters in this story/play. This will be a Draco/Hermione fanfic. The story will be in both Shakespeare dialogue and modern day dialogue. It's based on the play and movie (with Leo).  
  
Things you should know before you read:  
This takes place in year 7. After Draco's parents were killed by Harry Potter (since Lucius killed Sirius Black), the tension between the Gryffindors and Slytherin's has intensified. Draco, though, had changed to a quiet, mellow person. He doesn't annoy the Gryffindors anymore. Its Harry Potter is starts all the drama, since he wants to revenge all the Slytherin's at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco's have basically changed. In fact, I think Slytherin's and Gryffindor's roles have changed.  
  
Anyways, here are the lists of characters:  
  
-Romeo: Draco Malfoy  
  
-Juliet: Hermione Granger  
  
-Friar Lawrence: Professor Flitwick  
  
-Nurse: Ginny Wesley  
  
-Montague: Professor Snape  
  
-Capulet: Professor McGonagal  
  
-Escalus (Prince): Albus Dumbledore  
  
-Paris: Justin Finch-Fletchley  
  
-Benvolio: Terence Higgs  
  
-Mercutio: Blaise Zabini  
  
-Tybalt: Harry Potter  
  
-Friar John: Hagrid  
  
-Balthazar: Pansy Parkinson  
  
-Samson and Gregory: Ronald Wesley and Dean Thomas  
  
-Abraham: Gregory Goyle  
  
-Rosaline: Susan Bones  
  
Also: just to get this out of the way...  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH ROMEO AND JULIET. THESE ARE ALL J.K. ROWLING AND WILLIAM SHAKESPEAR!!!  
  
There. Now enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ACT I: PROLOGUE  
  
Two households, both alike in dignity,  
  
In fair Hogwarts, where we lay our scene,  
  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
  
And the continuance of their houses rage,  
  
Which, but their pride's end, nought could remove,  
  
Is now the two weeks traffic of our stage;  
  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. 


	2. Act I: Scene 1

Just before I began ACT 1: Scene 1, I just wanted to add a few things. In the movie, Sampson and Gregory are Montague and Abraham is a Capulet. But in the play, it's the opposite. This confused the hell out of me, so I'm sticking with the play.  
  
Also, most of this story is modern translated version of the play. You'll understand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ACT 1, Scene 1: A Hallway in Hogwarts  
The atmosphere of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has changed in the 7th year. Tempers have risen to unbelievable heights. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's have been at each other's throats since the beginning of term.  
  
Down the hallways, Ronald Weasley and Dean Thomas were walking towards the common rooms.  
"Dean, I swear we won't take any insults from them!" Ron declared. "If we feel any anger, we'll draw our wands. I'll curse them if they piss me off."  
"Uh huh, sure..." Dean laughed. "Nothing moves you to strike first."  
"One of those Slytherin's will move me to anger."  
"Really? Move means to go somewhere, but you stand still if you have any guts. So if you're going to be moved, go ahead, run away!!!"  
  
Ron was insulted.  
"One of those Slytherin's will move me so much I'll stand and fight: I'll walk next to the wall and make any Slytherin's step off into the gutter!!!" Ron exclaimed. Dean remained unmoved.  
"That mean you're pretty weak, if you have to walk along a wall for support."  
"Right, women are weak and get to walk along the wall. So I'll shove any Slytherin's away from the wall, and shove their chicks up against the wall."  
"What? No wait a minute, Ron. This is a feud between the houses, as well as us."  
"That didn't make any sense," Ron said. Dean shrugged  
"When did I ever?"  
  
They both laughed as they continued to walk towards their common room. Dean then stopped Ron.  
"Take out your wand, here come two Slytherin's."  
"I'm ready to take it out, but not yet. Pick a fight, I'll back you up," Ron instructed. Dean just looked at him.  
"How? Turn your back and RUN?"  
"Don't worry about what I'm gonna do."  
"Oh but I'm afraid of what you'll do." Dean retorted  
"Let's just make sure we don't get in trouble again. Let them start the fight."  
"How about I make a face at them as they go by and they can take it however they want."  
  
Ron contemplated this for a moment.  
"How about I give them the finger. If they don't do anything about that, they're pathetic!!!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
As they waited for the two Slytherin's to come by, they recognized who they were: Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. As they walked by, Dean gave them an evil look. Ron, on the oth4erhand, gave them the finger. They stopped in mid tracks and turned to the two Gryffindor's.  
"Are you giving us the finger?" Goyle asked, obviously knowing the answer. Ron stood back, amused.  
"Well, I AM giving the finger..."  
"But are you giving US the finger?!" Goyle then demanded.  
  
Ron was about to answer this, but hesitated. He turned to Dean.  
"If I say yes, will Dumbledore back us up?"  
"No."  
  
Ron muttered a small 'damn' under his breath. He turned back to Goyle.  
"No, I'm not giving YOU the finger, but I'm giving the finger," Ron stated. Dean saw this opportunity.  
"Are you trying to pick a fight with us?"  
"A fight? Of course not," Goyle explained.  
"Well, if you are, I'm ready," Ron began. "Besides, my head of house is as important as yours."  
"She is no better!" Pansy yelled, first time speaking up since this began. Ron smiled, amused.  
"So you say...Gryffindor's will always be better."  
"You lie." Goyle started  
"I lie?" Ron's face slowly began to get the color of his hair. "Well, if you're REAL Slytherin's, as you think, take out your wands. Dean, remember how tough you were gonna be."  
  
The two Gryffindor's and two Slytherin's took out their wands. All four had menace in their eyes.  
"BACK OFF, YOU FOOLS!!! PUT THE WANDS AWAY, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!!"  
  
They stopped to see who was trying to break this up. It was Terrence Higgs: Slytherin. All of them were surprised at this sudden invasion. They slowly put down their wands.  
  
Then came footsteps down the corridor. They five of them slowly looked.  
  
It was Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter had changed since his other 6 years at Hogwarts. He had realized what revenge could do to a person. He hated Slytherin's as much as Voldemort himself.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself.  
"Fighting with these low-class scum? Turn around and die, Terrence." He exclaimed. No one took Harry treats as jokes: everyone, including Professor Dumbledore, has seen Harry kill. He wasn't in Azkaban cause it was all in self-defense. Or so the ministry thought.  
  
Harry's wands was ready to strike. Terrence just merely looked at him.  
"I was just trying to break up the fight. Either put down your want or use it to help separate these guys," Terrence explained. Harry looked at the wand that Terrence had out. He laughed.  
"Your sword's out and you're talking about STOPPING the fight? I hate peace, like I hate hell, and you, and all the rest of the Slytherin's. Here I come, you coward!" Harry said and yelled "Ritusempra!!" It hit Terrence and he flew back towards a wall.  
  
By this time, all Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were out of the hallways, most of them getting in on the action. Some Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's saw this. Most of them were horrified  
"Take out your wands!!" A Ravenclaw's called to the crowd. Knock their wands out of their hands! DAMN Gryffindor's, DAMN Slytherin's!!!"  
  
As the fight continued, Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall finally got to the crowd.  
"STOP!!!!" Snape's voice boomed over everyone. All the students stopped. The two professors glared at each other.  
"This is YOUR houses doing, Snape," Professor Mcgonagall snapped. "Gryffindor's wouldn't be this misbehaving!!!  
"Oh and you thing that the Slytherin's can cause all of THIS?! Merlin, women, you're starting to lose you sense!!!" Snape spat back.  
"ENOUGH!!!" Another voice boomed out. The two Professors turned to see Albus Dumbledore right next to them. "My office, NOW!"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Third time I had to stop you!" Dumbledore exclaimed.  
  
Since the beginning of term, everyone in the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's had changed, including Snape and Mcgonagall. Because of this, Dumbledore had changed from an understanding man, to a man who always gave punishment. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw's did not like this, so they always tried to stop the other two houses from fighting. They failed.  
  
Dumbledore was not yet finished.  
"You rebels, disturbers of the peace! You scum with other houses blood on your wands! Won't you ever listen?"  
  
He looked at Terrence, who was also in the office being yelled at. He was thinking to himself, not really paying attention to Dumbledore. Dumbledore sensed this.  
"HEY!" he shouted at Terrence. Terrence's head snapped up to attention. Dumbledore continued. "You lousy animals, you get so enraged that your own houses have to cool you off!!! If you don't drop your bloody wands you'll be expelled!!!"  
  
Dumbledore stood up to address everyone in his chambers  
"Listen to your punishment: Three times recently there have been fights caused by something the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's have said. The respectable Professors have had to put down their things and pick up THEIR wands, with their tired old hands, because of your miserable hate. If you cause any more fights in the streets, you will expelled. Or worse, sent to Azkaban. For now, everybody get out of here except you, Professor Mcgonagall, you come with me. Professor Snape, you come this afternoon back here to find out what I decide about this. Now everybody get out of here or you'll be serving detention for the rest of your lives.  
  
Professor Snape stood up and left Dumbledore's office. The rest of the Slytherin's followed suit. Once outside the building, Snape glared at Terrence Higgs.  
"Who started this fight again? Terrence, were you there when it started?"  
"Before I arrived, there were some Gryffindor's and Slytherin's fighting. I drew my wand to stop them, but just then the boy who lived, Harry, showed up, swinging his wands around his head and making threats. While we were fighting back and forth, a bunch more from both house came and joined in until the Professor Dumbledore showed up and put a stop to it," Terrence explained. Snape nodded, excepting his answer. Then a thought occurred to him  
"Where Draco? Have you seen him today? I'm glad he wasn't in this fight."  
  
Terrence nodded.  
"Yeah, I saw him an hour before sunrise, cause I couldn't sleep and went for a walk. In the Quidditch field, I Draco out walking early. I went over to him, but he saw me coming and mounted on his broomstick and flew up in the sky. I saw that he was kind of gloomy, like always, and wanted to be alone, so I went on my way and didn't bug him."  
  
Professor Snape sighed.  
"Lots of mornings he's been seen with tears in his eyes and sighing like an old steam engine. Even as soon as the sun starts to come up, and classes are done, he sneaks home to his bed, puts a spell on it so that its like many shades around him so it's dark as night. He stills might have some deep emotional trouble, unless someone can give him some good advice."  
"Do you know what his problem is, Professor?" Terrence asked  
"Probably grieving for his parents once again. Or at least his mother. Never did like his father. Every time I asked him what wrong, he wont say."  
  
Terrence nodded and looked down the field. He saw Draco Malfoy coming towards him. Sensing he wouldn't want to talk to Professor Snape, who treat Draco like his own son, he tried to get rid of him.  
"Look, Malfoy's coming. If you don't mind, go on back to teaching. I'll try to find out what's wrong," Terrence explained. Professor Snape nodded.  
"Nope you have better luck then me."  
  
Snape walks back into Hogwarts. Terrence sighs and sees Draco several feet from him. Terrence walks up to him, putting a buddy arm around him.  
"Good morning, bro!!!" Terence says, happily. Draco sighs.  
"It's still morning?"  
"Its barely 9am."  
"Oh...Man, when you're bummed out time really drags." Draco looked to see Snape walking into he building. "Was that Snape that took off in a hurry?"  
  
Terrence nodded  
"It was...So what's got you down?"  
"That I don't have what would make me happy."  
  
The realization dawned on Terrence  
"I bet you're in love!!"  
"Out..."  
"Oh love?"  
"She's out of love with me, but I'm in love."  
"Love seems great, but it can sure bring you down!" Terrence acknowledged.  
  
Draco nodded and sighed  
"Love is supposed to be blind, but it had no trouble finding me! Where are we having lunch?" he saw some people, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's mostly, all bloodied up "Oh, man, was there a fight here? Don't tell me, I know all about it. Hate causes this, but it's like what love does to me. It's like fighting with the one you love, or loving the one you hate. It's something made from nothing. It's light and heavy at the same time. It's serious and foolish. It's perfectly shaped, but a real mess. It's a lead feather, shining smoke, cold fire, sick health. It's being asleep and awake at the same time. I feel love, but I don't love this feeling." Terrence began snickering at the words Malfoy was using. Draco saw this. "Are you laughing at me?" Terrence just shook his head.  
"No, dude, it more like crying for you. Its weird hearing you say these thing. If this was last year, people would drop dead at the sound of your words."  
"About what?"  
"Because you're so bummed out."  
  
Draco sighed, once again  
"Well, that's the price of love. I have enough problems. If you start feeling bad for me, that'll just add to my problems. When you show you care, it just makes me feel worse. Love is like smoke that comes from my sighs. If you try to get rid of it, it just makes your eyes sparkle more. If there's trouble between the lovers, they'll cry a sea of tears. What else is it? It's insanity that's hidden away, it's a sweet thing that's so sour you choke on it." Draco then stared out into the distance for a few moment. After, he decided to go back inside. "Later, Bro."  
  
Terrence stopped for a moment at his sudden departure. He ran up to catch Draco.  
"Wait, let me go with you. If you go off by yourself, I'll be insulted."  
"Who cares? I'm not really here, anyway. I'm not really Draco."  
  
Terrence stopped in front of Draco.  
"All right, spit it out: who is she?"  
"You want me to be miserable and say who it is?"  
"Miserable, no. But who?"  
  
Draco let out a frustrated sound.  
"Would you ask a guy sick in bed to make his will? Not a good idea. Here's the sad truth, Bro, I'm in love with a woman."  
"Well, duh! I figured that much." Terrence laughed.  
"You figured right. She beautiful."  
"Then she's an easy target to hit."  
"Well, if that's your best advice, it sucks. I don't think she'll ever fall in love. She doesn't want anything to do with love affairs. She's not impressed by words of love, or flirting, or even expensive presents. She's very beautiful, but it looks like she's determined to be a virgin all her life."  
"You mean, be a nun? Which means she's muggleborn...are you talking about Susan Bone from Hufflepuff?!  
"Damn..." Draco mutter, obviously found out. He looked at Terrence. After all, this was one of his best friends, why not tell the truth? "Yes, its her. And what a waste! She'll never pass that beauty on to another generation. She won't earn any happiness by shooting me down, but she's determined to live like a nun, and it's just killing me."  
"Listen, just forget her," Terrence consoled  
"Yeah, right, show me how!!!"  
"There are other girls!!!"  
"You think that's the way to make me forget her beauty? Masks that are worn at Yule Ball this year, may hide girls' faces, but they only remind us of how beautiful they are underneath. A blind man can't forget how wonderful his eyesight once was. If you show me a really cute girl, all it'll do is remind me of the one who is most beautiful. Give it up, dude: you can't make me forget her."  
"But she's a HUFFLEPUFF!!! And muggleborn!!!" Terrence exclaimed. After Draco didn't answer, Terrence laughed and slapped Draco on the back.  
"Fine. At Yule Ball, I'll take that challenge and win!"  
  
Draco turned to Terrence and laughed. Terrence smiled and they both walked to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So yep, that's ACT 1: Scene 1. Most of it's mostly translation. Don't believe me, read the play.  
  
More soon!!! R/R!!! 


	3. Act I: Scene 2

See, this scene is much short than the first one. Enjoy. Remember: I don't own a fuckin thing. :-)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ACT I, Scene 2: On The Grounds  
  
Down on Hogwarts ground, Professor Mcgonagall was talking to Justin Finch- Fletchhley from Hufflepuff. She sighed  
"Snape and I have promised to keep the peace, and it shouldn't be hard, because are houses should listen to us," She stated. Justin merely nodded.  
"You are both respectable Professors, but it's too bad your houses both hated each other for so long. But Professor, what do you think of my proposal?"  
"Like I said before, their daughter is still a child. She is not even eighteen years old yet. Wait two more years, and then she might be ready for marriage."  
"But younger girls are happily married," Justin pointed out to the old Professor.  
"And motherhood that early is hard on a girl. She's still their baby, their only living child. But go and try to get her to love you. She has to make the choice. Her parent have made me her mother here at Hogwarts, so if she agrees, so do I. Tonight is the Gryffindor's Yule Ball and I've invited Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw's as well. I want you to come too; one more won't hurt. You'll see some real beauties: prettier and welcomer than flowers in the springtime. Come to my house and see all the girls, and try to find one better than my Hermione. I bet you'll find none better." Mcgonagall stated. She then smiled. "Come with me."  
  
She led him into the school, where she ran into Neville Longbottom.  
"Oh good, Mr. Longbottom, good thing I ran into you. Here, take these invitations around town to the people named on the envelopes, and tell them we'll be disappointed if they can't make it to the party," She smiled at him. Neville merely nodded as Professor Mcgonagall and Justin continued on their way.  
  
Neville looked at the invitations:  
"Oh, man! Deliver them to these names? Yeah, right. A trucker can drive his boat, and a fisherman can sail his 18-wheeler; a farmer can plow with his 747, and a pilot can fly his John Deere, but there's no way I can read these names. I'm gonna have to find me someone else to read these."  
  
He walked down the hall, figuring out whom they were for: Mcgonagall's handwriting sucked sometimes.  
  
Meanwhile, Terrence and Draco were continuing down the hall. Terrence was still trying to console Draco.  
"Look, Malfoy, the only way to get over a serious crush is to find another one right away. If you stub your toe, burning your finger can make you forget it, or if you're dizzy from spinning around, just spin the other direction. Go get lovesick over some new girl and you'll forget Susan soon enough."  
  
Draco glared at Terrence.  
"A Band-Aid would help with that," he stated  
"Huh? Help with what?" Terence asked, confused.  
"For your broken shin, where I'm going to kick you!" Draco spat. Terrence looked in surprised.  
"What? Are you're crazy, Malfoy?" Draco merely shook his head  
"Not crazy, but worse off than any crazy guy is. I'm locked up in a prison of love and deprived of what I need to live. My soul is tortured." Someone bumping into him cut off Draco: Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor's. Unaware, for some reason, that they were Slytherin's, Neville looked at Draco.  
"Can you read this?" Neville asked  
"I can read how miserable my life is going..."  
"Well, they don't teach THAT in Astrology...But can you read chicken scratch?"  
"If a real chicken." Draco laughed. Neville shoulders fell.  
"Fair enough. Later guys..."  
  
As Neville was about to leave, Draco held him back  
"Wait. I can probably read it."  
  
Draco looked at the invitations:  
"'Mr. Martino and girlfriend and friends; Mr. Anselme and his sisters; Mrs. Vitruvio; Mr. Placentio and his friends; Blaise Zambini and his brother Valentine; Susane Bones and friends; Miss Livia; Mr. Valentio; Harry Potter; Lucio and that perky Helena...'" Draco looked at Neville. "That's quite a crowd; where are they supposed to come?"  
"Over."  
"Where?"  
"To Yule Ball."  
"Which house?"  
"Gryffindor's. I sending these out for Professor Mcgonagall. And hey! Unless you're one of those Slytherin guys, come on over to the ball!!! See you later," said Neville and walked away, satisfied that he knew where the invitations.  
  
Ever since the rival this year, there's two Yule Balls: Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's usually are invited to both.  
  
Terrence laughed with excitement.  
"Hey, Susan's going to be at this Gryffindor's party. PLUS all the other hot babes in Hogwarts! Why don't you go there? I'll show you some girls there that'll make Susan look like an old hen!"  
  
"When I lose faith in the heavenly beauty of Susan, may my eyes be burned from my head! A girl prettier than mine? There never was and never will be one!"  
"Bullshit! You've only seen her by herself, with no one else to compare her to. But check her out side-by-side with some other girls I'll show you at this party, and you won't think she's so hot."  
  
In Terence's eyes, Draco could see that he wanted to go to the Gryffindor's Yule Ball. Besides, Yule Ball is always fun.  
  
Draco shrugged in defeat.  
"All right, I'll go, but you'll never show me anything like that. I'll just be looking at Susan."  
  
Terrence laughed.  
"Right..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Act I: Scene 2. More up soon!!! R/R!!! 


	4. Act I: Scene 3

ACT I, Scene 3: The Gryffindor Common room.  
  
Its chaos in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Everyone is hurrying to get ready for the Yule Ball. Even Professor McGonagall is getting anxious. She ran into Ginny Weasley.  
"Ginny, where is Hermione? Tell her I want to see her."  
"I swear by my life, I called her a year ago!" Ginny exclaimed as she ran up the stair in the girl dormitory. "Hey, Ladybird! Oh, come on!!! Where is she?! HERMIONE!!!"  
  
At that moment, Ginny bumped into Hermione.  
"Who wants me?" Hermione asked.  
"Professor McGonagall," and with that, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand, and led her down to the common room. Hermione then spotted Professor McGonagall  
"I here, what is it?" she asked the old Professor.  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled and led Hermione to the sofa to sit down.  
"Here's what I want to talk to you about. Ginny, would you excuse us for a while, this is private-" Ginny huffed and tuned around, hurt by the exit. McGonagall then had a change of heart. "Wait, come on back. We don't have any secrets from you. You know my Hermione's growing up."  
"She older than me, of course she is."  
"She hasn't yet turned 18."  
"How long will it be till September 19th?" Ginny asked  
"A week or so."  
"I heard stories of when you're mother used to breast feed you," Ginny smiled. "They wanted to stop breastfeeding you, so your mom put some bitter stuff on her nipple and when you tasted it, they said you had this look on your face and spit it out!!!"  
"Enough already, give it a rest," McGonagall laughed. So did Ginny.  
"Could you two please shut up about that?" Hermione said, getting embarrassed.  
"Okay, okay, I'm finished. But your parents always said that you would become the prettiest baby ever. I hope I live to see you get married."  
"Speaking of that," McGonagall began. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What do you think, Hermione? Are you ready to be married?"  
"I never really thought about it."  
  
Ginny jumped up.  
"Never thought about ?! If I didn't know that I was your only best friend, I would say that you got some wisdom from me."  
  
McGonagall hushed Ginny up.  
"Well, it's time to think about it: socially proper witches here in Hogwarts who are younger than you are already mothers. If I remember, I had you when I was about your age, while you're still a virgin."  
  
Hermione looked at McGonagall weirdly: this was WAY too much information.  
  
Professor McGonagall went on.  
"Here's the point: brave Justin Finch-Fletchley would like to marry you."  
"What a man, girl!!!" He's a babe!!!" Ginny squealed  
"There's not other guy in Hogwarts to compare," said McGonagall  
"He's perfect!!" jumped in Ginny. "Merlin, absolutely perfect!!"  
"So what do you say?" asked the Professor. "Could you love him? You'll see him tonight at the Yule Ball. Read Justin Finch-Fletchley's face like a book, and you'll find happiness written there with a pen of beauty. Look over all his features and see how they all look perfect together. Anything that seems hidden in a 'book' like Justin you can find revealed in his eyes. He's like a beautiful book of love: all he needs is the cover. Like beautiful fish live in the beautiful sea, his beautiful outside hides his beautiful heart."  
"Hope! Not less!" Ginny put in "Women get bigger shortly after they're married!" Professor McGonagall dismissed Ginny's words and looked at Hermione.  
"So what do you think, could you love Justin?"  
  
Hermione considered this.  
"I'll look him over, if that'll help me decide. But I won't go any farther with him than would be proper in public."  
  
Right then, Neville entered the common room.  
"Professor, the guests are arriving, the food is ready, and Dumbledore is asking for you and Hermione. Apparently they're cussin' out the house elves in the kitchen 'cause their not helping, and everything is ready."  
"We're coming," was McGonagall's reply. Neville nodded and left the room.  
  
The professor turned to Hermione  
"Hermione, your 'Prince Charming' is waiting!" and with that, McGonagall left the room.  
  
Hermione looked perplexed as to go about this situation. Ginny's words of wisdom helped.  
"Go, girl. Some nighttime fun and daytime happiness is in your future."  
  
She turned to Ginny and hugged her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for Act I: Scene 3. R/R!!! 


	5. Act I: Scene 4

ACT I, Scene 4: A Hallway  
  
The night arrives as quickly as everyone thought. The Gryffindor Yule Ball was in motion in the Great Hall. While most Slytherin's were in their common room, waiting until it was their Yule Ball, some Slytherin's were attending the Gryffindor Yule Ball.  
"So should we introduce ourselves once we get in, or crash the party?" Draco Malfoy asked the 7 other people along with him.  
"We're not going in costume, so why should we introduce ourselves? Let's just go in there, check the ladies out, dance a little, and leave." Terrence explained.  
"Give me a light to carry," Draco said, attempting to take the light away from Terrence. "I don't want to join."  
  
Blaise Zambini had a different solution.  
"No, you have to dance."  
"I'm too depressed. You two just go."  
"Get over her, man! Move on! Go find a new girl!" Blaise was attempting to knock some sense into him himself.  
  
Draco was not moved.  
"I can't find another girl. I'm still in love with the girls of my dreams."  
"So you plan on being depressed because the girl of your dreams won't love you back?" Blaise asked. He then added sarcastically, " Love's too tender for you."  
"Is love truly a tender thing? It's too rough for me. It really hurts."  
"If love is rough on you, be rough with love!" Blaise declared. He turned to Terrence. "Give me my mask so I can hide my horrendous features! If I blush, it won't be obvious, the mask will hide it."  
"Go knock on the door and start dancing." Terrence instructed Draco.  
"Just go and I'll hide in the shadows with the light and watch. It's probably fun, but I'm done with that."  
"Done?" asked Blaise, amazed. "Pssh! Dun-colored as the mouse, as low as the constable dunning people to pay their bills. If you are muddy colored, and then we'll pull you from the mud! Don't worry! We'll free you from this love that you're stuck in."  
"Hey, it's not like that," replied Draco, angrily.  
"Look, we are wasting our light form he lamps. Listen to our good meaning, because our practical thoughts are better than our 'clever' jokes."  
"Is it a good idea to go to this Ball? It isn't a good idea."  
"Why, may I ask?"  
"I had a dream tonight."  
"So do I?"  
"And what was yours?!" Draco demanded.  
"That dreamers often lie." Blaise smiled  
"While they're lying in bed, they dream about true things."  
"Oh, I see that Queen Mab has been with you." Blaise smiled as he walks up a few stairs on the staircase closet to them. Draco, Terrence, and the other Slytherin's watched Blaise. He was known for his theatrics.  
  
Blaise turned around.  
"She comes perfect in a shape no bigger than a jewel," Blaise held his fingers and inch apart from each other. "Her wagon spokes are made of spider's legs, the cover is made of grasshoppers' wings. The harnesses are made of the smallest spider web and moonbeams. The whip is made out of cricket's bone, and the film on a bubble. Her charioteer is a small gnat, and her chariot is an empty hazelnut shell."  
  
He started his way down the stairs.  
"She gallops night after night into different lovers' brains so they can dream of love. She brings to lovers dreams of..." he edges closer to Draco, a few inches from his face. "Love."  
  
Blaise smiles as walks away from them, still talking.  
"Groupies dream of being noticed by their hero. Lawyers dream of big fees Girls dream of kisses, but Queen Mab curses them with fever blisters because they have bad breath from eating too much candy. She gallops on and goes to a man who might want to buy his influence at court. She tickles a preacher's nose so he dreams of a richer congregation."  
  
Blaise turned around to them once again.  
"Sometimes she goes to a soldier, who dreams of cutting enemies' throats, and battles, ambushes, and fine weapons...and big drinking parties. She sounds a drum in his ear, which startles him awake. Being frightened, he says a prayer then sleeps again." Blaise's voice turns angrier. "This same Mab goes to horses and tangles their manes into an impossible mess. Untangling them brings bad luck. This hag makes maids, lying on their backs, dream of making love!!! She's the one who-"  
  
He's getting so engrossed in his explanation, they he does not see Draco tap him on the should. This makes Blaise jump around to look at Draco.  
"Peace, Blaise, peace! You talk of nothing." Draco said.  
  
Blaise's breathing is rapid as he looked at the Slytherin's before him. He then looks back at Draco.  
"True, I speak of dreams," Blaise said and stood away from Draco. "Which come from a lazy mind, the products of useless fantasies. They're as empty as the air and as unpredictable as the wind that first blows north, then south."  
  
Terrence decides that's enough sadness to last the rest of the night. He decided to lighten things up a bit.  
"Your windy talk has made us late for the Ball." Terrence laughed. Some other Slytherin's joined in.  
  
Draco still wasn't shacking off this feeling he had earlier.  
"I fear that something bad will happen. This party could bring an early and unexpected death. But I'll let Merlin guide me, let's go."  
"That's the spirit!" Terrence said, as he put his arm around his friend and entered into unknown territory. 


	6. Act I: Scene 5

ACT I, Scene 5: Gryffindor's Yule Ball  
  
The kitchen in Hogwarts was crazy.  
"Where's Potpan? He needs to clean the plates!!!" the house elf, Dobby, exclaimed.  
"It bad that this ball was set up by a couple of guys with dirty hands," another house elf, Riggins, said. Dobby wasn't listening: He was getting everything situated  
"Take away the stools, the cupboard, and take care of the silverware. Save me some of the dessert, and send in Susan Grindstone, Nell, Anthony, & Potpan!"  
  
Riggins merely sighed  
"Alright, everyone, let's do it." When Riggings saw all of the other house elves exhausted, he added in happily, "We can't be in two places at once. Cheer up, everyone!"  
  
Still sluggish, the house elves began to go out to the Ballroom.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the kitchen, Professor McGonagall was greeting everyone with Hermione by her side. Never left her alone today, really.  
"Welcome Hufflepuff's!" exclaimed McGonagall to a group of Hufflepuff's guys. They looked awkward. McGonagall laughed. "The girls who don't have bad feet will dance with you. Who will begin to dance? Don't be shy. Any woman who won't dance must be an old lady with corns on her feet. Come on in, guys. I remember when I used to go to masked balls and be sweet- talked by the guys: those days are long gone."  
  
The old Professor laughed and moved along.  
"Welcome, everyone! Start the music! Clear off the dance floor, and go to it, girls."  
  
Meanwhile, Romeo was in a corner with several other Slytherin's, trying to be openly seen. His eye scanned the crowd as they laid eyes on Hermione. His heart skipped a beat.  
  
He was never kind to her in all the years before, but all of that's changed now. Ever since Harry Potter decided to be more evil than Draco.  
  
He stared at her, enveloped in her beauty. Her curly brown hair laid on both sides of her shoulders. The dress she wore was long and white, making her appear pure. The mask she wore was at her side.  
  
Draco watched as McGonagall let Hermione dance with the Hufflepuff, Justin. The Weird Sisters were playing a slow ballad. She smiled as they continued to dance. At one point, Hermione's eyes locked with Draco's and her eyes sprang up. She smiled only a lovely smile as Justin continued to talk to her.  
  
Draco, smiled to himself  
"The lights look dim compared to her! She's like a beautiful diamond on black velvet. She's too beautiful to belong on Earth. She's like a beautiful dove among a bunch of old crows."  
  
And Justin was making movements and gestures, which would make her laugh. Draco love her laugh.  
"When this dance is over, I'll watch where she stands, and see if I can't at least touch her hand. I swear, I've never been in love before, for I never saw true beauty until tonight."  
  
While Draco was admiring Hermione, up by the head tables stood Harry Potter. He looked right at Draco and scowled.  
"This man sounds like a Slytherin. Get me my wand! How dare he come here to mock us! It won't be any crime to kill this guy!"  
  
Harry drew out his wand and made his way to Draco. He ran into Professor McGonagall in the process.  
"Mr. Potter, you look upset. Is something wrong?"  
"This guy is a Slytherin! He's come to mess up the party!" exclaimed Harry, pointing to Draco.  
"Mr. Malfoy, is it?"  
"Yep, that bastard Malfoy."  
  
The Professor laughed  
"Oh Potter, leave him alone, he's being a gentleman. The grounds of Hogwarts brags of him because he is isn't the way he used to be. Just ignore him; I will not harm him in my own Ball. Cheer up and get back to the feast."  
  
She began to walk away, but Harry wouldn't stand it.  
"I'm not going to put up with this intruder, and my attitude towards him won't change," he spat. McGonagall swiftly turned around and raised a finger at him.  
"Well, you're going to put up with him." Harry began to protest, but McGonagall cut him off. "No, cut it out, Potter! He will stay. I make the rules here, not you. I can't believe you can't control yourself for a while! Damn you! You'll stir up a fight between the houses! If trouble starts, you're the one to blame!"  
"But he shaming us!"  
"You are so rude, Potter! This thing you're up to may not be for the best. You don't fool me. So don't go against will! You shame me, there'll be consequences."  
  
The old Professor left Harry to stand alone, still with anger.  
"My rage is stronger than my patience. I'll hold back. But Malfoy's happiness now will be his bitterness later."  
  
Harry swiftly made his way out of the Ball.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Draco continued to watch Hermione dance with Justin. He walk up and stood behind the wall nearest to her. After the song was over, everyone clapped and told Justin that she would be back soon. She leaned against a wall for a moment. And at that moment, Draco grabbed her hand from the other side of the wall. She jumped at the sudden intrusion, and then she heard his voice.  
"If I insult you with my impure hand, my punishment is this: my lips, like blushing pilgrims, are ready to smooth my touch with a kiss."  
  
Hermione came to Draco's side of the wall.  
"Don't insult your hand too much, pilgrim, its just showing proper devotion. Witches' statues have hands that pilgrims can touch, and hand to hand is a proper holy kiss," Hermione smiled.  
"Don't saints have lips, and their worshippers, too?"  
"They do, but they're only used in prayer."  
"O then dear witch, let my lips kiss you. I beg you, let me kiss you, Before my faith turns to despair," he leaned in for a kiss, but Hermione turned away.  
"Statues of witches don't move away, but they do grant spells."  
"Then don't move, while I take the first step. With your kiss, my sins are cleansed," he then leaned in for another kiss, this time catching Hermione's lips. The world stopped for both of them for a moment.  
  
When they parted, Hermione smiled  
"Then my lips now have the sin you got rid of."  
"Sin from my lips? Then I must take my sins back, so kiss me again."  
  
Draco leaned in and once again shared a kiss. They then parted.  
"You take my words too literally. You're just trying to get me to kiss you again."  
  
Draco was going to respond, but Ginny then appeared from behind the wall. Draco and Hermione both jumped.  
"Hermione, McGonagall wants to speak with you." Ginny said, glancing at Draco. Hermione nodded, smiled at Draco and left to the professor.  
  
Realization dawned on him.  
"Is she a Gryffindor? Oh God! I love the girl who is my enemy!"  
  
At that point, Terrence, Blaise, and the other Slytherin's ran up to Draco.  
"Let's leave now, before our luck runs out," Terrence instructed. Draco just merely nodded  
"You're right. The longer we stay, the more I worry."  
  
All of the Slytherin's made there way towards the exit.  
  
Professor Sprout met them at the doors.  
"No gentlemen, don't leave. We have little announcements planned," she check her watch. "Oh, is that the time? Well then, thank you for coming, good gentlemen."  
  
From the head table, Hermione watched Draco and his friends leave the Yule Ball. Ginny watched Hermione's eyes.  
"Hermione. You realize that Draco Malfoy and he's a Slytherin, your houses enemy."  
  
Realization dawned on Hermione as well. She began to ear a little, her heart breaking.  
"My love is the person that I hate! I didn't know soon enough, and now it's too late! I have fallen in love with my hated enemy."  
  
People began leaving the Yule Ball and Hermione sighed and went towards her common room. 


	7. AN and Act II: Prologue

ACT II is about to begin.  
  
Just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story.  
  
Also wanted to credit Rice University, whom I got the translations from. They're great!!!  
  
Anyways, on with the play!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ACT II, Prologue  
  
Now his old desire is fading, and a new love is in the air,  
  
Susan, for whom Draco was ready to die, is now nothing compared to Hermione.  
  
Now Draco's lover loves him in return, both attracted by the other's looks.  
  
But she is part of his enemy's house, and their affair is dangerous.  
  
Because he is her enemy, he is not allowed to court her.  
  
She is just as much in love with him,  
  
but it's even harder for her to get away to meet him.  
  
But their love gives them the power to see each other,  
  
and time will provide a method,  
  
so their pains will be rewarded with bliss. 


	8. Act II: Scene 1

Act II, Scene 1  
  
Draco was lagging behind Terrence and Blaise who were recounting the night's events. While the other Slytherin's were laughing, Draco was silently thinking to himself.  
"Can I leave when my heart's here?" he thought. "Turn around, Draco, and find Hermione."  
  
At that moment he turned around and jumped over the wall beside him and ran towards the Quidditch field. A moment later, Blaise and Terrence turned around to find Draco not behind them.  
"Hey! Draco!" Terrence called.  
"He's smart, he went to bed," Blaise said, stretching his arms wide, yawning.  
"Going to bed is the OTHER way. You, the way we're going?"  
"Oh yeah..."  
"I think he ran away and jumped the orchard wall," Terrence explained, stepping alongside the wall. "Call Draco, Blaise."  
"No, I'll use magic words, too," Blaise cleared his throat and began to yell. "Draco! Emotions! Madman! Passion! Lover!" When Malfoy didn't answer, Blaise grew impatient. "Oh just sigh once! Say one silly Love poem, and I'll be happy! Quote some of those verses that rhyme with 'love' and 'dove'. Speak to my friend Venus a nickname for her slightly blind son and heir, that young Cupid guy. His shots are perfect, like when King Cophetua fell in love with a beggar!"  
  
Despite his pleas, Draco still didn't answer. Blaise shook his head and looked back at Terrence.  
"Draco does not hear us, and he doesn't move. Draco is playing dead, and I must bring him back with a magic spell," Blaise said, talking louder than usually, hoping that Malfoy would hear him. "I'll bring him back with magic charms like Susan's eyes, forehead, lips, her long legs, and trembling thighs and womanly body." He then yelled again. "So Draco! Appear to us!"  
"Dude, if he hears you, he's gonna be pissed."  
"Oh this won't make him make. Insulting Susan would make him mad. My magic words are honest and I'm only trying to get him to show himself."  
  
Terrence just shock his head.  
"Just lets go. Draco hid himself here in these trees, to be familiar with the damp night. His love is blind, and the dark suits his mood."  
"If love is blind, it can't be successful. Now, he sits under a peach tree, and wishes that Susan were a peach, so he could grab her. Draco wishes that she was an open.hmm, I'd better not say that, and Draco would like to be a.uh-oh, that's bad, too," Blaise let out a smile and yelled again. "Goodnight Draco, and I'll go to my little bed. This field is too cold to sleep in." he looked at Terrence, "Let's go."  
"Yeah, it useless to find someone who doesn't want to be found."  
  
The Slytherin's made their way to their common room. 


	9. Act II: Scene 2

Act II, Scene 2  
  
Draco ran to the Quidditch field and grabbed his boom. He them mounted it and flew towards the Gryffindor common room. He heard the sound of girls around a balcony: the girls' dormitory.  
"The guy that never felt a wound of love is making fun of my scars," he said bitterly as he hovered around the balcony, watching the silhouettes of the girls behind the curtains.  
  
At that point, Hermione stepped out onto the balcony. She was still in the white dress she was wearing at Yule Ball. Draco pulled the broom down, so he was hovering just under the balcony. Hermione turned to close the door behind her, so she could be with her thoughts. She closed her eyes as she leaned on the balcony.  
  
Draco edged out, so he could see her. He let out a breath of delight.  
"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Hermione is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she."  
  
He heard her mutter something, but couldn't quite hear what she was saying.  
  
"It is my lady. Oh it's my love! She is speaking, but I can't hear her. So what? Her eyes are speaking, and I'll answer their calls. No, that would be too pushy, she couldn't be speaking to me. The brightest stars of the sky ask her eyes to take their places, and let them twinkle in her eyes. But her cheeks glow more than the stars. Her eyes in the sky would gleam so brightly that birds would think it was daylight. Look, she's leaning her cheek on her hand. I wish I were her glove, so I could touch her cheek."  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione let out a sigh.  
"Ay, me."  
"She speaks," Draco thought. "Oh, say something again, bright angel; you are as glorious tonight as an angel from heaven, gliding through the air." The winds blew and Hermione wrapped he arms around herself.  
"Oh Draco..."  
  
His eye widened, thinking he was caught. But she continued.  
"Oh Draco, Draco! Why must you be a Malfoy? You should deny that you're a Slytherin, and refuse to have that name. But if you won't do that, promise to love me, and I'll quit being a Gryffindor."   
"Should I hear more, or should I speak at this?" he thought. He decided not to and continued to listen to her.  
"Your name is my enemy. You would be the same person, even if you had another name. What does Slytherin mean, anyways? It's not hand, nor foot, nor arm or face, or any part belonging to a man. Pick some other name! A rose would still smell sweet if it were called something else. If you would be called something else, I would still love you. Get rid of your name, and take me instead!"  
"I'll do just what you say!" Draco said from underneath the balcony, slightly jumping at the sound of his voice. "Don't call me anything but your love, and I'll be forever with that name. From now on, I'm not Draco."  
  
Hermione, obviously not seeing Malfoy under the balcony, got angry.  
"Who are you to sneak in here at night and listen to my private thoughts?" she demanded.  
"I can't tell you my real name. I hate my name, dear witch, because it makes us enemies. If it were written on a paper, I would tear it up."  
"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, suddenly aware who was speaking to her. He flew up to meet her at eyes length  
"I wont be him if you dislike the name."  
"How did you come here and why? The tower is high and hard to climb find. If any of the Gryffindor catch you out here, they'll kill you."  
"With love's wings I fly over to these walls; stone cannot hold out love, and love will overcome anything. Therefore, your house doesn't worry me," Draco smiled as he stepped onto the balcony, facing her.  
"If they see three, they will murder thee," Hermione whispered to him.  
"Oh, no," he smiled. "There is more danger in your eyes than twenty of their wands. With one sweet look from you, I'll be armored against their hate."  
"I wouldn't want them to see you here for anything."  
"The night's darkness will hide me from them. As long as you love me, I don't care if they find me. I'd rather have them kill me than live forever without your love."  
  
Hermione smiled, blushing a little.  
"Even though darkness hides my face, I'm still blushing. No one was supposed to hear the things I was saying about you, but I won't take any of it back!" she declared. Draco laughed.  
"I swear by the moon that lights all these tree-tops."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of frustration, letting go of Draco and stepping back.  
"Oh, don't swear by the moon, that changes monthly, or your love might turn out like that."  
"Well what should I swear by?" he asked, slightly amused  
"Do not swear at all," she said, getting closer and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Or, if you want, swear by yourself, which is the idol I worship, and I'll believe you."  
"With all my heart," he leaned in to a kiss, but Hermione turned her cheek, letting Draco go.  
"Well, don't swear; although I would like it, but not tonight. Its too fast, too sudden, too unprepared. It's like lightning, which appears so fast that it's gone before you can say, 'There's lightning'." Hermione then yawned. "Well, have a good night! This love is a bud, which is growing in the summer. The next time we meet, it might bloom into a flower. Good night! Sleep as sweetly as I will."  
  
Hermione began to open the doors, when Draco spoke up.  
"Oh will you leave me so unsatisfied?"  
  
She stopped and turned around.  
"What satisfaction can you have tonight?"  
"To say that you love me."  
  
Hermione stared at him for a few moments and broke into a big smile.  
"I loved you even before you asked," she ran to him and gave him a passionate kiss. When they parted, she smiled. "But I wish I could say it the first time again."  
"You mean you'd take it back. Why?" he asked, his arms around her.  
"So I could be honest, and tell you again, even though I already have your love. My love is as wide and deep as the sea. The more I love you, the more I have to give to you, and love is infinite."  
  
They began to kiss again, when they heard a voice from within.  
"HERMIONE!!!" called Ginny from inside. They broke their kiss.  
"Wait here, I'll be right back," she said and went back inside.  
  
Draco has time to rethink things. He mounted back on his broom and hovered on the outside of her balcony, once again.  
"What a blessed night! I am afraid that this is all a dream. It seems too good to be true."  
  
A few moments later, Hermione came back out, opening the doors behind her a little. She ran to the end of the balcony, grabbing his hand.  
"Say those three words, Draco, and goodnight. If your love is honorable, and marriage is your goal, send me word tomorrow with the messenger I'll send to you. I'll send someone to speak to you, to find out where and when we'll marry; I'll leave my house and follow you out into the world."  
  
Ginny's voice boomed out again.  
"Hermione!"  
"I'm coming!" she yelled back into the rooms. She turned back to Draco. "If you don't have good intentions, I beg you..."  
"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled again.  
"I'm on my way!!!" she yelled back into the rooms. Attention was on Draco once again. "...To stop this now, and let me cry. Tomorrow I will send someone to talk to you."  
"I swear on my soul," he whispered to her  
  
Hermione gave a huge smile.  
"A thousand times goodnight!" Hermione kissed him on the cheek and went back into the rooms.  
  
Draco now hover above the balcony, alone.  
"I can't wait until tomorrow. Love will find love, as enthusiastically as students would gladly skip school. But lovers separate like kids going reluctantly to school."  
  
Draco turned to leave, but Hermione came back out  
"Wait, Draco, wait!" she said. Draco turned around and flew back to the balcony. Hermione whispered to him. "I wish I had a falcon-trainer's voice to lure back this young hawk! The girls could hear us, so I can't speak too loud. If I could, I would find the cave where Echo lives, and make her yell even louder than I, calling your name."  
"It is my love that calls me; how beautiful two people in love sound in the night, like soft music that one listens to," he smiled and turned to leave.  
"Draco!"  
"Yes, love?"  
"What time should I send someone?"  
"Around 9am."  
"I won't forget. But until then, it will feel like twenty years. Now, I forgot why I called you back," she laughed.  
"I'll hover here until you remember it," he smiled.  
"Then I won't ever remember, because having you here makes me remember how much I love you."  
"Then I'll stay, so keep on forgetting. I'll forget my home, because this is my new home." Draco began to kiss her. She started to respond, but reluctantly pulled away.  
"It's almost morning. I won't let you go very far before I snatch you back, like a prisoner in chains, like a bird in a cage. I'm loving and jealous of your liberty."  
"I wish I were that bird..."  
"So do I. Yet, I might kill you with that much love." She kissed him again and whispered back to him. "Goodnight! Leaving you is such sweet sorrow that I will say goodnight until it's morning."  
"Sleep well," he relied. "And have a peaceful night. I would like to be sleep and peace, just so I could be with you. I'll go see Professor Flitwick to get his help and tell him what has happened."  
  
Hermione and Draco stared at each other for a few moment, before turning away form each other an going their separate ways. 


	10. Act II: Scene 3

ACT II, Scene 3  
  
The next morning, the sun shined as bright as usual. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had some new life into it.  
  
Professor Flitwick stood on a stool to reach his table. Talking to himself, preparing things for that afternoon Charms class.  
"As the sun rises, it brings light to the world, and night becomes day. The clouds grow light and darkness fades. Now, before dawn, while the dew is still wet, I have to go out and get my herbs from Professor Sprout."  
  
The Professor continued to gather up things.  
"Earth is both a grave and a womb; a mother and a tomb. She provides many useful things for us. Some are good for many things, but all are useful for something. Herbs, plants, and stones have great power. For everything that's bad on the earth, the earth provides some cure. But all those useful medicines can be abused; the good drug can be a curse; but then what's normally a poison can sometimes be helpful."  
  
He held up a stone.  
"Even though this stone is very small, it holds both medicine and poison. It looks good, but if you crumble it, it will kill you. In the stone, there is poison and medicine, just like there is love and hate in people. But when the bad one is stronger, soon enough it'll eat the stone or person up like a cancer."  
  
There was suddenly a knock on the door. It was opened to reveal Draco Malfoy.  
"Good morrow, Professor," said Draco, happily from across the room.  
"Good morning! Why are you here so early? You must be ill to be up so early. Older men sleep without peace and wake early, but teenagers sleep late. Therefore, you must be sick to be up so early," Professor Flitwick laughed as Draco got closer to him. "Or maybe you haven't even been to bed at all tonight, huh?"  
"Yeah, I didn't sleep at all. I had an even better rest."  
"What? Were you with Susan?"  
  
Like Snape, Professor Flitwick had grown very close to Draco this past term. He feels sorry for the Slytherin's, kinda. The Gryffindor's are just as bad as them now.  
  
Draco made a face.  
"With Susan? Professor, no. I've forgotten that name. It doesn't cause me anymore pain."  
  
Professor Flitwick nodded and climbs down the stool that he was standing on. He stood up, looking up at Draco. Draco has a good 3 feet on the tiny Professor.  
"That is good, child. But where were you?"  
"I'll tell you before you ask again. I was feasting with the Gryffindor's, where I was wounded by someone; but I wounded that person in return. You can help us both. I don't hold it against you that you serve our enemies."  
  
Professor Flitwick was no confused. Who was he talking about?  
"Hold on, let me sit down," said the Professor, as he took a seat next to Draco. "You're not making any sense. If you don't make an honest confession, I can't give you honest forgiveness," he said. In Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick was like a muggle pastor. Draco decided to be straight to the point.  
"You're right. I'm in love with the beautiful head girl of Gryffindor, and she loves me, too." Draco was watching the small Professor take in the words to what he was saying. The boy continued. "We agree that we want to be married by you. I'll tell you how we met and proposed, but please agree to marry us today."  
  
Professor Flitwick's head shot up.  
"Merlin! What happened to Susan? Have you forgotten her already? Teenage boys always go for the prettiest, not the best girl. Merlin, haven't you cried enough over Susan? Think of all those tears wasted on a girl that wasn't interested! I'm still hearing your whining about her in my mind. Your tears aren't even dry. And all that grief was for Susan? What a waste! So you've changed your mind overnight? Then don't complain about women being stupid and fickle!"  
  
Draco could tell that the old Professor was getting angry. He couldn't blame him. Flitwick has heard more complaining by Draco and Blaise and Terrence combined. He tried to reason with this.  
"You were mad at me for loving Susan!"  
"I was concerned because you had a crush on her, it wasn't love."  
"And you told me to forget love."  
"Not to get rid of the old one and immediately start a new fling!" cried Flitwick, standing up on the chair.  
"Please, don't scold me. Hermione and I love each other and are devoted to each other. Susan wasn't like that."  
"Susan really knew that you just had a crush on her, not love, said Flitwick. He stopped for a few moment to consider what Draco was saying. He loved the head girl of Gryffindor. Maybe, with their marriage, it will put an end to the feud. "But come with me, young wanderer, to bring your houses together," he smiled. "I'll help you out in this."  
  
Draco eyes lit up and jumped up.  
"This great! I have to go, though! Thank you!!"  
  
Draco ran towards the door, but tripped on his own feet and fell tot eh ground. Flitwick looked at him and shook his head.  
"Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast," he muttered to himself. Talking to Draco, "Taking things slowly is always better, when you go fast, you are in for trouble." 


	11. Act II: Scene 4

Act II, Scene 4  
  
Terrence and Blaise stood in the middle of the Quidditch field, attempting to look for Malfoy.  
  
"Where the hell is Malfoy?!" Blaise complained. "Did come in last night?"  
"Not that I know of," replied Terrence  
"It's that cold-hearted Susan. She's driving him crazy!"  
"Did you hear that Harry Potter sent a howler to Draco's bed?"  
"I bet it s a challenge," Blaise said  
"Malfoy will answer that."  
"Anyone who can write, may answer a letter."  
"No, Draco will accept the challenge. He doesn't back down from a dare. Especially from Potter."  
"Poor Draco! He is already half dead with love," complained Blaise. "Cupid's arrows are sticking out all over! How the fuck will he face Harry?"  
"So do you really know who this 'Harry Potter' is really like," Terrence mused  
  
Blaise had the look of mock shock.  
"Harry is a sly cat. He fights like he's playing music," Blaise took out his wand and balanced it on his backside of his palm. "One, two, three, and right in your gut!" he tossed the wand into the air and caught it in his other hand, only to shove it into Terrence stomach. Terrence gave a sudden jolt.  
  
Blaise smiled.  
"He's an expert; a good at his wizardry. He knows all the fancy dueling moves."  
  
Terrence laughed and then saw Draco on his broomstick above.  
"There's Malfoy!" said Terrence to Blaise, pointing to the sky. As Draco came to the ground, Blaise commented on his appearance.  
"He got it on last night: now he's all worn out!" Blaise laughed hysterically. "Now we're going to get a lot of that stupid love poetry crap from him, about how his chick is way better than any girl. They're all old hags and sluts compared to Susan!" Blaise then spoke to Draco who was coming closer to him. "Buenos dias, señor Malfoy, you Latin lover! You left us yesterday without telling us."  
"Well good morrow to you both. What did I do wrong THIS time?"  
"You ditched us yesterday, don't you understand?"  
  
Malfoy smiled at that.  
"Oh yeah, about that... Sorry, Blaise, but I had something so important that I left without proper courtesy."  
"Well if that's all you can say, I bow to you."  
"You mean to curtsy."  
"You got it."  
"That's a civil explanation," Draco laughed.  
"I'm so damn civil, I'm pink," replied Blaise.  
"You're pink as a flower."  
"Right."  
"Then when I kick you in the ass, my shoe will be decorated with flowers."  
  
Terrence laughed hysterically at Draco's explanation. Blaise was slightly amused.  
"Fine. Keep on with this joke until you wear out the sole of your shoe, so that the joke is the sole thing left."  
"If that's your sole joke, I pity you," said Draco.  
"Help me, Terrence, I'm running out of ideas."  
"Okay, come on. Let's have a competition of wits, or else I win," declared Draco.  
"No, if you go on a wild goose chase for smart one-liners, I'm done for. You're way goosier than I am. Hah! I got you with that one!"  
"You can't begin to do the nines with me, so goose yourself."  
"How about I bite you ear off?"  
"Oh no, don't bite me, Goose!!" screamed Draco in mockery. Terrence laughed  
"You wits are hot today: real picante sauce!" said Blaise, sarcastically.  
"Just what we need for a roasted goose!"  
"Man, you stretch a joke like a big girdle."  
"And I'll keep on stretching to take in the 'big' and 'goose'. That makes you a big goose!"  
"Come on Draco, don't you want to joke around instead of thinking of your chick? Now you're acting like the old Draco. When you were whining and pining over Susan, you were acting like a real psycho."  
"Okay, stop it already," replied Terrence  
"Don't slow me down, I was on a roll!" Blaise whined  
"You would go on forever."  
"Wrong, I was done."  
"Whoa, look what's coming!"  
  
Draco pointed at who was coming towards them: Ginny and Parvati.  
"Geeze, the red hair could blind a person," Blaise joked.  
"Parvati, come on!" whined Ginny.  
"I'm coming..."  
"Hand me my fan, Parvati."  
"Give it to her, Parvati. She needs to hide her face with something prettier," laughed Blaise. Ginny pretended that she didn't hear him.  
"Good morrow, boys."  
"Good afternoon, Ginny," said Blaise.  
"Is it already noon?"  
"Yes it is, that slutty minute hand is making a grab for Mr. Twelve."  
  
Ginny looked appalled at Blaise  
"How could you say that?!"  
"Merlin made him, but he messed himself up," Draco replied, speaking for Blaise. Ginny snickered.  
"Merlin, that's pretty good: 'messed himself up,' huh? But I didn't come to joke around. I'd like to speak with you, Draco."  
"A hooker I bet. Ha!"  
  
Draco hit Blaise in the shoulder.  
"Ow."  
"What's wrong with you?" Draco demanded. This made Blaise laugh louder.  
"No, Draco. She not a tramp, unless she's 'tramped' down the street with her bushy dull red hair."  
  
Blaise began to sing about a tramp. Draco just shook his head in shame as he began to leave with Ginny and Parvati. Blaise stopped and called out to Draco.  
"Draco, will you come to dinner in the Great Hall with us?"  
"I'll be there later."  
  
Draco followed suit Ginny. Blaise and Terrence just laughed and made their way to the Great Hall. Ginny glared at Draco.  
"Who the hell was that?!" Ginny demanded  
"He's a gentlemen mostly, Weasley, with a running mouth, but he doesn't mean any of it," Draco smiled.  
"If he says anything against me, I'll take him DOWN, no matter how tough he is, and twenty more punks like him. If I can't do it, I'll find somebody who will. What a bum! I am none of his flirty girls or a prostitute. And YOU, Parvati, you stand there like an idiot and let every punk insult me?"  
"No wait a second," cried Parvati. "I didn't hear ANYTHING If I did, I would've stepped in. I don't put up with any shit...well, as long as I don't get in trouble."  
"Merlin, I'm so mad I could spit. Look, I'm shaking. That crummy bastard," Ginny quickly shook it off and faced Draco. "But please, I need to talk to you: like I was saying, Hermione wanted me to find you, but what she wanted me to tell you, I ain't sayin," she stepped closer to look Draco in the eyes. "I wanted to warn you that if you lead her into a foolish fling, that would be really selfish and irresponsible. She's a young and innocent girl. If you want to take advantage of her, then dump her, stop now, because it's wrong."  
"Ginny, give her my best wishes. I swear to you..."  
"I'm so glad you said that," Ginny smiled. "Now you've restored my faith. I will tell her your true intentions. She'll be overjoyed."  
"What would you tell her? You're not even listening to me."  
"I'll tell her that you were offended at my assumptions; that means that you are a good man."  
"Ask her to think of a plan so she can go to Charms class. Then we can be married this afternoon in Professor's Flitwick's room," Draco then dug in his pockets and took out a few sickles. "Here is some money for the favor."  
"I'm not going to take your money," Ginny said, pushing the money away. "You said this afternoon? She'll be there."  
  
Ginny turned around to leave, but Draco stopped her.  
"Wait, Ginny, behind the abbey wall, one of my guys will be there shortly, and will bring a broomstick. It'll let me sneak in tonight so we can share our joy. Goodbye. Follow my instructions and I'll make it worth your while. Send my regards to your friend."  
"Draco, listen..."  
"So what do you say?"  
"Can I trust your friend? Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'Two may keep a secret, if one is dead?'"  
"I swear that you can trust him."  
"Well Malfoy, Hermione is the sweetest person. Man, when we were younger...Oh, there is a Hufflepuff, Justin, that wants to marry her. But she would rather look at a toad than him, good soul. Sometimes I make her angry by telling her that he is the one for her. Then she gets pale and looks like a used rag," Ginny laughed.  
"Well, tell her 'hello' for me."  
"A thousand times. Goodnight."  
  
They both came to a resolution smile and walked their separate ways. 


	12. Act II: Scene 5

Hey everyone!!! Sorry it took so long. School has started. Anyways, on with the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was pacing back and forth.  
"It was nine when I sent Ginny to see Draco. She said she would return in half an hour." Hermione began to pace more. "Maybe she couldn't find him? No, that can't be true. Merlin, she takes forever! Love shouldn't have to be so slow; it should be faster than light. That's why fast-winged doves pull Love's chariot, and Cupid has wings."  
  
Hermione groaned in frustration and flew back on the sofa.  
"It's noon, and she's been away for three hours!"  
  
The common room then opened and Ginny and Parvati appeared.  
"Wait here, Parvati," Ginny ordered. Parvati huffed and didn't even bother to wait: she just left."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny with concern.  
"Why do you look so sad? If you bring bad news, at least try to say it with a good face. If the news is good, you've ruined my day by making it seem bad."  
  
Ginny yawned and sat on the chair next to the sofa. She looked at Hermione.  
"Give me some time, I'm tired. My bones hurt because of the journey."  
"I'll trade bones with you if you give me the news. Now please, tell me!"  
"Merlin, can't you wait a minute? Don't you see that I'm out of breath?" whined Ginny.  
"How can you be out of breath if you have breath enough to tell me you're out of breath?!" groaned Hermione in frustration as she stood up from the couch. "You're making excuses to delay the news. I'm sure that the news is much shorter than the time you're taking up. Is the news good or bad? Tell at least that."  
  
Ginny chuckled.  
"Well, you can't choose the right man. Draco! Even though he's the cutest guy around, still his legs are better than anybody's. Even though his body's nothing to write home about, it's the best I've seen. He is not a perfect gentleman, he's just gentle as a lamb. So be a good girl. By the way, did you eat something?"  
"No, I didn't. What did he say about marriage? What did my love talk about?"  
"He talks like a kind, courteous, virtuous, gentleman.," Ginny then looked around. "Where's McGonagall?"  
"McGonagall has a class, where else would she be? What kind of a question is that! 'He talks like a gentleman.Where is McGonagall?'"  
  
Ginny looked at her in mild shock  
"Merlin! Are you so angry? Come off it. From now on, deliver your messages yourself."  
  
Ginny stood up and headed for the dormitories. Hermione was getting exasperated. "Oh would you stop arguing. What did Draco say?!"  
  
Ginny stopped and turned to look at Hermione.  
"Do you have a pass to get out of class today?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded  
"Yes."  
"Then get on over to Professor Flitwick's room. There's a husband there who wants to make you his wife."  
  
Hermione eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. A second later, she jumped up and screamed with happiness. 


	13. Act II: Scene 6

Draco Malfoy waited patiently in Professor Flitwick's room. Every so often, he would pass the mirror and fix himself a little. He had put on his best robes that day. Instead of his Slytherin patch reflect off of him, the Hogwarts symbol was there instead. Draco didn't want to be a Slytherin anymore: not when he had Hermione.  
  
Draco continued to pace back and forth. Meanwhile, Professor Flitwick was getting thing ready for the ceremony, which was to take place at any moment. "Merlin, bless this marriage and approve of it, so that nothing sad happens," said out loud to himself.  
"Yes, yes, but whatever bad may happen, it'll be worth it," said Draco, hearing the Professor speak. "There's nothing greater than being with her. Marry us now, and I can die happy." The small Professor shook his head.  
"Too much of a good thing, even too much love, can be bad. It can blow up in your face. Too much butterbeer quickly makes you sick of butterbeer. Take it slow and love long, instead of rushing your relationship."  
  
Draco just smiled when the doors opened across the room. Hermione entered in scummy robes. Draco stared at her oddly for a moment, until she took them off, revealing the same white dress she wore for Yule Ball. White...for marriage...now innocent. Draco smiled as she walked towards them  
"Here comes Hermione," said Professor Flitwick, seeing her for the first time. "She runs so gracefully because when you're in love, your spirit is light. And this is probably a lightweight love."  
  
Draco just rolled his eyes at the comment as they came face-to-face with Hermione.  
"Good evening, Professor."  
"Good evening, Hermione."  
"Hermione, if you're as happy as I am, maybe you have sweeter words to express it," said Draco, lovingly. "Bless me with your wonderful words, and describe the joy we'll both have in this marriage."  
"True feelings are too deep to describe. Only beggars can count up how much they're worth. My love is far too rich to be added up."  
  
Professor Flitwick looked at both of them, oddly.  
"Right...Well, come with me. You two can't stay alone together until you're properly married."  
  
'Married...' Draco smiled. 'How perfect.' 


	14. Act III: Scene 1

Later that night, Blaise, Terrence and a few other Slytherin's were on the Quidditch field. They were playing a game when Terrence looked out at the sunset.  
"Hey, Blaise, let's go home," Terrence called out to Blaise, who was goalkeeping on his broomstick. "The day is hot, Gryffindor's are around. We might get into a fight, and you know that is illegal."  
  
Blaise looked at Terrence and then flew to where he was hovering. The other Slytherin's followed shit and were now in a huddle in the sky.  
"You know, Terrence, you are like one of those people who goes into a crowded room, and slaps his wand down on the table and says, 'I hope I don't have to use that!' Then after a little while, you draw your wand on someone, when he or she hasn't done anything," Blaise snickered.  
"Am I really like that type of person?"  
"You know it, you are as hot tempered as any man in Hogwarts, and will get into a bad mood just for the hell of it."  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
Everyone looked back at Blaise, waiting for a creative explanation, which he always give at these kinds of questions. Blaise smiled and flew down to the ground. The rest followed suit.  
"No, if there are two that were like that, we wouldn't have any shortly, for one would kill the other. You! You'll fight with a man who has a hair more or a hair less in his goatee than you do. You will fight with a man for eating hazelnuts, just because you have hazel-colored eyes. Who else has an eye like yours to find an excuse for a fight? Your head is as full of quarrels as an egg is full of white and yolk: and you've had your head scrambled in a couple of fights. You have fought with a man for coughing in the common room, because he woke up your owl that was sleeping in the window. Don't you lecture me about quarrelling!"  
"If I were as eager to fight as you any man would be able to buy insurance on my life for no more than an hour and a quarter," Terrence mused.  
"The insurance on your life? You're so stupid!"  
  
They laughed when Terrence saw Red robes flying towards the Slytherin's.  
"Merlin, here come the Gryffindor's," Terrence muttered.  
"I don't give a damn," said Blaise and kept on talking.  
  
Harry Potter and the rest of the Quidditch team were coming towards them.  
"Good day, gentlemen. I want to talk to one of you," said Harry, flying down to meet them.  
  
Blaise turned around and acted surprised when he saw Harry behind him. He swung.  
"Oh. And just one word with one of us. Put it together with something: take a swing at me."  
"I can easily do that if you give me a chance."  
"Couldn't you create an opportunity without my giving you an excuse?"  
  
The Slytherin's busted out laughing. Usually Gryffindor's found an excuse to fight, but the famous Harry Potter wasn't. This was funny to the Slytherin's.  
  
Harry, however, didn't find it funny. His eyes began to turn red.  
"Blaise, you consort with Malfoy!" Harry spat.  
  
Blaise suddenly stop laughing and he face turned into a scowl.  
"Consort! Do you think we're musicians?!" Blaise said, taking out his wand. "If you try to make musicians of us, you'll only hear some ugly sounds. Merlin's wounds, you call us a consort!"  
"Guy, we're in public. We should either go into one of the rooms and solve your problems, or leave; everyone's watching us."  
  
Blaise looked around to see a crowd forming around them. He didn't care.  
"Man's eyes were made to look. Let them watch us. I won't move for anyone."  
  
At that moment, Draco came flying towards Blaise. Harry saw this and smiled.  
"Well, peace be with you, sir: here comes my man."  
"Blaise!!" Draco called out, flying faster towards him.  
"Malfoy!!" Harry called out, to which Draco's speed went back down. He looked around in confusion as he landed on the ground. He looked at Harry.  
"Draco, the hate I have for you will only let me say that you are a bastard," Harry scowled.  
  
Everyone looked at Draco, seeing what he would say. Draco walked up to Harry and met his eyes with Draco's sorrowful ones.  
"Harry, the reason I have to love you makes me excuse the appropriate anger to such a greeting. I am no bastard. Therefore, goodbye. I see that you don't know my relation to you," Draco said and walked away.  
  
Harry was confused at his explanation, then turned angry once again.  
"This does not excuse your insults. Therefore, turn and fight!!!" Harry yelled and ran towards Malfoy. He kicked his legs from behind, knocking him on the ground. Harry began kicking him in the stomach.  
"Turn and fight!!" he said repeatedly. "Turn and fight!"  
"I disagree, I never injured you!!!" yelled Draco, making Harry stop to look down on him. Draco was crying. "You don't understand how I'm connected to you. Know that I value the Gryffindor name as dearly as my own!!!"  
  
Harry began to kick him again at the mention of the Gryffindor name.  
"How cowardly and disgraceful!" scolded Blaise to himself. "My wand will fix this." Blaise drew out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Harry, you rat-face, will you make a move?"  
  
Harry stopped for a moment and turned to Blaise.  
"What do you want with me?"  
"You alley cat, I just want one of your nine lives, that which I mean to take away. You will not use me how you want to, but I will beat the rest of your lives. Why don't you draw your wand, before mine goes up 'side your head?"  
  
Harry smiled, never turning down a fight. He drew out his wand.  
"Bring it on."  
"Come on, dude, show me what you've got!" yelled Blaise.  
"Accucio!" yelled Harry, hitting Blaise. Draco immediately got up and stood in front of them both.  
"Draw your wand, Terrence, stop this fight! Guys, you should be ashamed! Harry, Blaise, Dumbledore has made fighting illegal! Stop, Harry! Stop, Blaise!"  
  
Harry smiles and evil smile.  
"Adeva Kadavera!" he yelled, pointing his wand under Draco's arm, hitting Blaise. Blaise gasped at the sudden pain. He fell over on Draco. Upon seeing this, Harry and the Gryffindor's flew away.  
"I've been hit!" cried Blaise. "A plague on both your houses! Did he get away without a scratch?"  
"What? Are you wounded?" asked Terrence.  
  
Everyone gave him a 'duh' looked  
"It's only a scratch, but Merlin, it'll do the job. Someone get Madam Promfrey!"  
  
Draco laid Blaise on the ground and looked over him.  
"Hang in there, man, it can't be too bad."  
"No, it's not too deep or wide, but it is enough, it will serve me well. By tomorrow, I will be dead. I bet you I'm about done with this world. Damn both your houses! A bragger, an outlaw that fights by the numbers. Why the hell did you come between us? I was hurt under your arm."  
"I thought it all for the best," Draco said, crying.  
"I'm going to faint! Help me into the school. To hell with both your houses! They have made me into a corpse! I'm dying..."  
" 'This man, Dumbledore's favorite student, my friend, has been mortally because of me,' Draco thought. 'My reputation is stained with Harry's insults. Harry, you became my relative an hour ago [AN: not technically, but you get the idea]. Hermione, your beauty has made me a sissy, and I've become a coward.'  
  
Draco had been crying over Blaise's body.  
"Draco, Draco, Blaise's dead! He died way too young," cried Terrence  
"This black day will result in many more. This has started something that won't end soon." And, for the first time since his parent death, Draco was back tot he way he had been six years before this.  
"Here come Harry again!" said Terrence, pointing at the sky. Harry was hovering over them, smirking. He then looked on Malfoy's face and his turned white. Draco was back to the way he was, but with vengeance. Harry started to fly away.  
"Harry is alive in triumph! Blaise's dead! No more 'peace and love'! Now it's time for rage!" Before anyone could stop him, Draco mounted on his broom and took after Harry.  
  
They were about 100 feet above ground when Harry turned back to look at Malfoy.  
"Now, Harry, take back that 'bastard' that you just called me. Blaise is on his way to heaven. Either you, or I, or both of us will join him."  
"You snot-nosed boy, you hung around with him. You're going to join him!"  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
They both drew their wands, but Draco was quicker  
"Adeva Kadavera!" Draco yelled and hit Harry. He winced in pain as he fell off his broom and to the ground.  
  
Harry, the boy who lived, was dead.  
  
Draco looked at him for a moment and then turned in shock. His evilness had faded away and was left with emptiness. The skies had now turned gray and raindrops were falling.  
"Malfoy!" Terrence yelled, who was now on a broom. "Draco, get the hell away, now! The Professor's are alerted, and Harry's dead. Don't stand there like a dummy, the ministry will execute you! Get the hell away, quickly!"  
"Oh man, I'm screwed this time!" cried Draco.  
"Why are you still standing here!!!!"  
  
A few tears slid down Draco's face as he flew away, towards the Dark Forest.  
  
As Draco left, the whole school came outside and saw Harry dead on the ground. People were gasping, crying, and in a state of shock.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape came running towards the crowd of people. The professor gasped at they saw the Boy Who Lived's body.  
  
Dumbledore face turned to stone.  
"Where are the guys that started this fight?"  
"Professor, I'll tell you the details," explained Terrence. "There lies Harry, killed by young Draco. Harry killed Blaise."  
  
"Harry!! Oh Merlin, Harry!! Oh Dumbledore!! His blood is spilled! Dumbledore, keep your word I demand revenge against that Slytherin!!" Professor McGonagall wailed, her body hovered around Harry's.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Terrence.  
"Terrence, who started this fight?"  
"Harry did, but he was killed here by Draco. Draco was very polite to him and tried to tell him how silly it was to keep up this feud, and how you forbade fighting. He was very polite the whole time," said Terrence. "But Harry wouldn't listen, and went after Blaise with his wand. Blaise, just as angry, took him on, and gave as good as he got, and the fight went back and forth. Draco yelled at them to stop it, and used his wand to knock theirs aside. He ran between them to separate them, but then Harry, seeing that Blaise's view was blocked, sneaked a cowardly and said the Advera Kadavera curse under Draco's arm, and gave Blaise a fatal wound. The Harry took off. After a bit he came back, and then Draco was hot for revenge. They went to it like madmen, and before I could try to stop it, Harry was dead. Then Draco took off. I swear on my life this is the truth."  
"He is a house of Slytherin, so of course he's lying!" McGonagall spat, shooting up. "All twenty of them fought in this awful fight; and all of them together could barely manage to kill Harry. I ask for justice, that you must give. Draco killed Harry, Draco must not live."  
  
Dumbledore walked up to McGonagall.  
"Draco killed Harry, but he had just killed Blaise. So who is guilty here?"  
  
McGonagall wailed once again and went back down to Harry.  
"Don't punish Draco, Dumbledore," pleaded Snape. "He was Blaise's friend. He only did what the law would have done, killed Harry."  
"And for Draco's offence, we will banish him from Hogwarts immediately. I will punish you with a huge fine, so you will all repent the loss of Blaise." Dumbledore then addressed the crowd. "I will not listen to any whining or excuses; tears or prayers will not make up for bad deeds, so don't bother. Draco is expelled from Hogwarts, and if he comes back, he will be executed. Carry away this body, and listen to my orders. Pardoning killers is a dangerous policy."  
  
Dark clouds started to form on the ground of Hogwarts. Thunder and lightening began to crackle. Raindrops fell furiously from the sky.  
  
Dumbledore walked back to his chamber. 


End file.
